Playing With a Doll
by OrangeSensei
Summary: Kimimaro's obsession with Orochimaru means a lot to him, but does Orochimaru truly care? Kabuto x Kimimaro, Orochi x Kimimaro PWPOOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by means of the anime, manga or the characters Yay.

A/U: Kimimaro is super awesome The end. XD

This takes place maybe about two or three days before the entire "Hi, I'm egotistical Orochimaru, I'm gonna break into the Leaf's turf and pwn the Hokage" situation. Enjoy

PWP and OOC monster again

Italics mean a journal entry (in case you didn't get it).

------------------

Playing With A Doll

---------------------

_You are every thing to me._

_There is nothing more I want in this world than your happiness._

_I would gladly kill a thousand souls just to stand next to you._

_Obsessed is too small of a word to describe my dedication to you…_

_You are my everything._

"Are you done?" Kabuto asked, glaring downward at the sad form sprawled before him.

The sick body before him. The sad mass of hurting flesh hooked to so many tubes and machines. The depressing sight of the damaged man. The awaiting doom of him. The wilting life that was Kimimaro.

"Yes." Kimimaro wheezed lightly as he handed the pad of paper he was recently writing upon to Kabuto.

Kabuto took the notebook and gazed at it. "Don't!" Kimimaro suddenly and pathetically shouted, raising his arms to Kabuto.

Kabuto looked down on him, adjusting his glasses with his thumb. "I wasn't reading it." He quaffed.

"Yes you were! No one can read it but Orochimaru-sama and me!" Kimimaro moaned, attempting to clutch Kabuto's forearm closest to him.

Kabuto slipped the small notebook into his pocket and grabbed Kimimaro's hand, in the process retrieving the sick man's other arm and pressing them back against the bed. He sat himself on the corner of the mattress and leaned in close to Kimimaro. The sick Kaguya could not see with a spell sheet place over his eyes. All he could do is gasp as Kabuto pressed his firm form against his chest, creating a sharp pain within Kimimaro's chest.

"Stop it!" Kimimaro gruffly yelled.

Kabuto ignored him with a sly smile as he removed the single tube from Kaguya's mouth and replaced it with his own lips. Kimimaro's legs slowly jerked, he swayed his body slightly; a tired attempted to rebel. He groaned as Kabuto viciously kissed him, uncaring of the pain he gave.

Once he gained the pleasure he wanted, Kabuto sat up, laying the sick one's arms on either side of his body. "I hope you gain the satisfaction you drive for by taking advantage of a disabled person whenever you please!" Kimimaro hissed in a mocking tone.

"I do." Kabuto snickered. "Do you want me to give this to Orochimaru." He asked, pulling the notepad from his pocket.

"Yes… Yes, give it to Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro whispered.

Kabuto snickered, replacing the tube into Kimimaro's mouth. He patted the notebook against his palm and began to exit the dreary room. Kimimaro coughed with a tightened throat, his fingers twitching.

"Do you think he will visit me today?" He suddenly asked in a cough.

Kabuto turned to him from the doorway, sighing, almost irritated. "I don't know, but tomorrow you're allowed to get up." He grumbled. "…You always ask that." He said in a long pause.

"He's always so busy…" Kimimaro whispered with a raspy voice.

"He works hard."

"Exactly why I want to know why the hell you keep asking if he's coming or not. He'll come when he wants to come. By you begging each day for him to come to you is useless if you know he won't. You're setting yourself up for disappointment." Kabuto frowned, walking back to the sick form.

"But… I like to believe that he will come." Kimimaro smiled acutely.

Kabuto sneered. "You care about him too much… It's annoying."

"But… We all should care about him… We owe him." Kimimaro whimpered.

"We don't owe him anything." Kabuto grumbled, staring at Kimimaro's body that struggled to breath.

"You trash would say that…" Kimimaro frowned.

Kabuto gently took the pure white sheets that sheltered Kimimaro and began to slowly pull them down his body. The thin covers delicately traced the sick man's body like satin, slowly tracing his every muscle. "I can't make you see the truth in Orochimaru… But I must admit…" He said in a worn-out sigh, viewing the bed sheets as they reached the Kaguya's abdominal region.

"Stop it, Kabuto…" Kimimaro warned, feeling the cold of the room suddenly touch his bare skin.

"I admire your persistence to obey his every word… I admire—" Kabuto began, deftly tugging the sheets farther down Kimimaro's lower half, beginning to reveal his intimate regions.

"Stop it!" Kimimaro yelled in a hoarse effort.

"Your dedication… It makes me sad to think that you never truly lived life to its fullest while you had the chance…" Kabuto started to lean forward, towards Kimimaro's lower half.

"Kabuto." Kimimaro coughed, "Knock it off."

"Sometimes I just want you feel pleasure while you can…" Kabuto began to lower his tone as he exposed Kimimaro's manhood.

"You deserve so much more than Orochimaru gives you…" His hands leisurely seized Kimimaro's member as his tongue adroitly stroked the sick male's sensitive flesh.

"Kabuto, no!" Kimimaro coughed rigidly.

The medic ninja sketched his lips with his tongue then swallowed some stray saliva. He lifted Kimimaro's limp shaft, squeezing it faintly. Kimimaro flinched weakly. He lifted his hands to grab Kabuto but could not reach him. Kabuto took in a long breath through his nose then inserted Kimimaro's member into his warm mouth. Kimimaro fidgeted feebly, lightly lifting his legs. Kabuto rested his head downward, taking in the sickly man's entire shaft, then lifted to tenderly suck the head. Kimimaro imperceptibly shook his head, the spell cloth upon his eyes restricting him.

"Kabuto, I said no!" Kimimaro protested, wondering faintly when Orochimaru-sama would enter the room and take Kabuto away.

Kabuto repeated the same ascending and descending actions numerous times, pausing to pay affection to the tip of Kimimaro's size. Kimimaro lifted his body in a sad attempt. Kabuto noticed this. The medical ninja sat up for a moment to push Kimimaro back onto the bed.

"You'll tear out the tubes, stop." He simply said then returned to his work.

"But Kabuto!" Kimimaro whined.

"Stop." Kabuto slipped in a last word before filling his mouth.

Kimimaro felt he had no other choice but to submit… again. He whimpered clearly and took a long, needed breath. Kabuto took him slow, licking generously. He massaged Kimimaro's hips roughly, feeling his protruding bones that made his figure. Every complete suck granted Kabuto his unashamed pleasure.

Kimimaro took no enjoyment from Kabuto's proceedings. The entire time the ill Kaguya thought of Orochimaru. How he pleased him. How he used to say he deserved anything good that came to him. But those words, although cherished by Kimimaro still, were said and done so long ago. Kimimaro never noticed though. Everyday was another wonderful time to know and be with Orochimaru.

Obsession was too weak of a word to describe how much Kimimaro admired Orochimaru.

Kabuto completed his goal for that day. He tucked Kimimaro nicely with the white, thin sheets and left him, the notepad close at hand. Kimimaro coughed loudly, groaning in pain. He sighed uneasily and frowned, listening to the whispering silence.

"There's too much trash obscuring Orochimaru-sama's visage…" He said to oblivion before attempting to slumber.

--------------------------------------------

Day by day… Emptiness. That awkwardly pleased him.

'One day…' He thought without doubt, 'I will be well enough to completely serve you… To serve you the way you deserve…'

"Are you awake?" Kabuto unexpectedly entered.

"Is everyone serving Orochimaru-sama well?" Kimimaro asked.

Kabuto sighed with an annoyed frown. "Do you ever think of anything else other than Orochimaru?" He griped.

"Yes… how most of those serving him are trash." Kimimaro hissed.

Kabuto rolled his eyes as he stood next to a machine attached to Kimimaro, altering its attachments slightly. "You're hopeless…"

"Did you give my note to Orochimaru-sama?" Kimimaro wondered.

"You mean your daily praise towards him? —" Kabuto sighed, reaching for the wires affixed to Kimimaro's chest, gently popping them off him. "I did."

"What did he say?" Kimimaro asked almost energetically.

Kabuto placed the wires onto a nearby tin table and began flicking switches of close machines. Loud fans ceased as buttons and knobs were adjusted.

"He…" Kabuto began as he unhooked a few tubes. "He smiled."

"Then what did he say?" Kimimaro asked with a kind heart.

"Nothing… He said nothing. He just smiled." Kabuto said.

Kimimaro smiled sweetly like an innocent child. The machines were detached from his body finally. Kabuto removed the spell sheet from the man's eyes then placed a folded bundle of clothing onto his stomach. Kimimaro sat up, rubbing his eyes mildly. He took the clothing and began to dress himself.

"Was he happy?" He asked as he clothed himself.

The medical ninja stared at him as he dressed, watching as soft clothing ran over smooth, pale flesh. Gazing upon the Kaguya's backside with a sinister smirk.

"He was happy in his own way." Kabuto crossed his arms.

"Is he here? Can I go see him today?" Kimimaro turned to him with excitement.

Kabuto merely nodded, standing straight. Kimimaro's eyes brightened with a joyous glint, he gasped with enjoyment then headed for the door.

"Don't get too distracted, I want you hooked back up soon. It's not too good for you to run around a lot." Kabuto said as he fixed his eye-ware with his middle finger.

Kimimaro took no time in leaving down the corridors, led by an infatuated urge. Once at the destination Kimimaro's heart began to flutter. He twisted the doorknob quietly and opened the door. Peeking in, he observed the surroundings.

There he was. Kimimaro smiled softly. He sat on his chair, unmoved. Kimimaro gently stepped in, wondering if he slept. The Kaguya chose his steps delicately, turning his body to see if he was awake. His head was resting upon his hand, his hair shielding his eyes. Kimimaro bit his lip.

"Orochimaru-sama?" He whispered. No answer.

"Orochimaru-sama?" He announced a bit louder. Those golden, striking viper eyes lit suddenly, targeting Kimimaro.

"Can I--?" Kimimaro harmlessly asked, gazing up at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru grinned with white fangs. He tilted his head, spreading his legs. Kimimaro gasped, but in a blissful breath. Swiftly he made his way to the snake, kneeling down in between his legs when there. His hands grabbed at Orochimaru's shirt as his head sank to rest.

This was what he thrived for every day. A moment with him.

Orochimaru placed his cold hands upon the silver haired man's cheek, brushing his skin with his thumb. Kimimaro hummed in content, slowly making his way into Orochimaru's shirt with his hands. Once inside the clothing Kimimaro rubbed the snake's cold flesh. Kimimaro loved that piercing touch.

"Come up." Orochimaru seductively hissed. Kimimaro immediately sat up, climbing onto Orochimaru's body. He sat upon the snake's lap, gripping his sides.

"That's better." Orochimaru smirked, touching Kimimaro's chin. The younger man blushed with a petite smile.

Orochimaru clutched Kimimaro's smooth and round face, bringing him closer to himself. His abnormally long tongue lurched from his mouth, sliding across Kimimaro's cheek and neck. Kimimaro closed his eyes in ease, breathing slowly. His grip upon Orochimaru gradually advanced to the snake's shoulders where they remained still and firm. He slanted towards the pale snake, laying his head onto Orochimaru's right shoulder.

"Orochimaru-sama, I have longed for this." Kimimaro whispered, his arms wrapping around Orochimaru's neck in a tight embrace.

Orochimaru smiled deviously. With a simple tug the sash upon Kimimaro's waist fell. The long tongue continued to savor Kimimaro's neck and chest. Orochimaru's plans were anything but pure.

"You mean everything to me, Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro moaned gently, nuzzling the cold flesh of the snake.

Orochimaru's tongue retreated. He brought his hands upward to unveil Kimimaro's shoulders. As soon as they were revealed his lips fell on them, nibbling lightly. His tainted hands then lowered to pull Kimimaro's pants from his hind. Kimimaro lifted eagerly, letting himself become exposed. Fangs grazed the younger man's skin, leaving trails of red. The impure snake's hands promptly took hold of Kimimaro's exposed backside, massaging him confidently.

Kimimaro's stomach winced in delight. He moaned soundlessly against Orochimaru's callous hide, his knees supporting his body to balance on the chair. His toes cringed in determined pleasure. This was heaven to him, to become close to Orochimaru, to make love with him. He was never concerned with the surroundings when like this. He would not care any more if they were in the middle of war. When they were like this, Kimimaro could remain there for eternity. Nothing in his mind questioned his sanity, his hunger, or his life. His world and his mind was Orochimaru.

Orochimaru calmly and skillfully slid his pants down enough to present his erect need. He grabbed and began to position himself against Kimimaro. Kimimaro hummed and whined with content, embracing Orochimaru's neck even rougher.

"Up." Orochimaru commanded with a satisfied tone. Kimimaro complied, pushing with his knees. Orochimaru pressed his erection into Kimimaro's entrance slightly. The younger man gasped and moaned greatly.

"Down." Orochimaru ordered.

Slowly Kimimaro sat, relaxing so that Orochimaru's shaft could advance into him. He groaned as the snake's large size completely entered him with ease. Kimimaro settled himself then pushed up again, feeling the significance of the other man's erection within him. His hands shook with pleasure as he released the neck they held to grip Orochimaru's waist.

"Down." Orochimaru demanded. Kimimaro sat back, dropping his head, lowering himself again. He moaned loudly, panting heavily after.

"Go faster." Orochimaru took in a long breath.

"Ye-yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro whimpered, raising himself yet again only to fall upon Orochimaru's heat.

"Oro—" Kimimaro tried to groan as he created a steady pace. His hands tightly grasped the adroit snake's hips for support. The older man's large sized proved difficult to handle as Kimimaro continued to perform for the snake.

"Keh…" Orochimaru panted, brushing back his hair and returning his hands to Kimimaro's hips. His head leaned back nonchalantly, staring with an ominous glaze.

"Nngh…" He groaned, his brow tilting as Kimimaro grew more confident in riding him.

"Finish up…" Orochimaru sighed, idly stroking Kimimaro's hair.

Kimimaro shook his head. Orochimaru glared at him in a baleful smile.

"Come now, I have much to do today." He chortled.

"P-please… a moment longer…" Kimimaro whined, riding Orochimaru harder.

Orochimaru only laughed.

-----------------------------

_The only thing I regret in my life… is not giving you your dream…_

"Done?" Kabuto asked.

Kimimaro coughed rigidly, a sudden splatter of blood shot from his mouth. He panted for air, every expand of his chest was pain.

"Yes." He whispered. Kabuto reached out, taking the pad of paper into his grip.

"Kabuto…" Kimimaro called out.

Kabuto turned to him with a frown. Blood trickled from the Kaguya's lips in a sad river.

"Give that to Orochimaru-sama…" Kimimaro wheezed painfully, taking a large breath.

"When I'm gone."

Kabuto frowned, closing the notebook and dropping it into his pocket. Calmly he touched the rim of the door. He sighed deeply, pushing up his glasses with his index finger.

"Fine." He whispered.

End

---------------------------------------

After The Fact Notes: Awww…

I'm tired. :3


End file.
